Maybe You Need A Distraction, Doctor
by andsowasi
Summary: A story of the beginning of the Doctor and Rose's relationship. Takes place a few months after Nine regenerates into Ten. Rose uses music to soothe the savage beast. Much better than it sounds I promise. First chapter is slow but it picks up in chapter two! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He walked silently down the hall, the cold metal grate of the floor stinging his bare feet. It was late for a human, after three in the morning. As he neared her doorway, he began to regret his decision. He told his body to turn around, to go busy himself in the control room or his study, but it would not listen. His legs just kept moving toward her room.

He paused at her door, surprised to see a dim light shining through the crack at the bottom. He could also hear soft music playing within. He leaned against the wall and listened hard, trying to hear the quiet words.

_I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory. Some happy some sad. I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had. We live happily together, so the story goes. But somehow we missed out on that pot of gold._

Listening to the haunting words should have been enough to make him turn around, but his current mood wouldn't allow it. He took a deep breath and knocked firmly.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

He heard something fall to the floor, followed by a quick expletive, then the door opened. Rose stood before him in a pair of nondescript black sweatpants and a snug t-shirt, her hair plaited and out of her face. He mustered up the best smile he could.

"Hello, Rose."

"Doctor? What's wrong?" She bit her lip and searched his face for some kind of answer, as if he wasn't speaking quickly enough.

"Why's something got to be wrong?" He forced a small laugh.

"Well," she began, thrown a little, "usually when your housemate bangs on your door this late at night, something's wrong."

He simply shook his head and kept his smile in place. She moved to the side and he entered her room. Her bed was still made, though there was an imprint from where she had been stretched out before he disturbed her. A pile of clean but unfolded laundry sat waiting for her attention. A small speaker in her wall was the source of the music he had heard drifting into the hall.

"D'you wanna sit, Doctor?" She motioned to an armchair next to her bed.

He did so and tried his best to relax, but she saw through him. She always saw through him. She grabbed a few pieces of clothing from the pile, then sat down on the bed facing him.

"Out with it. What's got you going? Are you okay?" She asked this without eye contact as she folded her clothes, knowing that he would never tell her anything if she looked at him. He had a serious deer-in-headlights problem when it came to emotions.

He opened his mouth, cleared his throat, then closed it again. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"I don't need much sleep. A night or so a week suits me fine."

She hummed an acknowledgement and he continued.

"See, the thing is, I can't fall asleep. So," he laughed awkwardly, "I noticed you were awake and thought maybe you could use some company."

She looked up then, studying his face. She saw the dark circles under his eyes, the way he squinted every few moments, and the near constant grinding of his teeth.

"How long have you been awake, Doctor?" She asked softly, kindly.

"Oh, not too long. A few weeks, maybe." He again flashed her the fake grin.

She stood up quickly, then, and began clearing off her bed.

"What're you doing, Rose?"

She straightened and shot him a stern look. "I am making you go to sleep."

He stood up quickly and slowly, and he hoped subtly, backed toward the door. "Ah, that's quite nice of you, but I'm fine. I have my own room, thanks."

This time, the look was a full on glare. "Oh? How much sleep have you gotten in said room?"

He had no response for her. Instead, he just looked at the floor, feeling slightly ashamed.

She moved about the room, turning off the overhead light and turning on a small desk lamp next to the bed.

"Do you sleep in your robe, Doctor?" She startled him and he looked down. He was, in fact, dressed in his robe and pajama bottoms. When did he change his clothes? He hardly remembered falling asleep. The nightmares always threw his mind off balance.

"N-no." He stammered.

"Off with the robe, then." She motioned toward the bed and he slowly realized that he was not going to be getting out of his current situation. He bashfully slipped off his robe, laid it on her armchair, and slid into her bed. She gave him her famous grin and climbed into bed next to him.

He lay there, stiff as a board, afraid to move. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him, a great deal of concern on her face.

"Please. Talk to me. Let me help you." She shocked him then, by stroking his hair softly for a moment.

He was a bit speechless, then, too ashamed to answer her while she could see his face. It was as if she could sense this and she leaned over to flick off the lamp.

He gathered his thoughts and began to speak.

"I know I've told you of Gallifrey, of the Time War." He saw her head bob in agreement. "I've told you of what I had to do. I've seen things, heard things no one should ever see or hear, Rose. It tears me apart. Every night, every day. Everyone I meet, I just wonder how long it will be until they're dead because of me as well. Especially those I truly care about. It eats me up inside. I never get relief. I see the faces of the dead, hear their angry voices cursing me every time I close my eyes. I dream of them every time I am asleep."

He stopped there, mortified to find small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He swiped at them angrily, but it did little to stop them from forming and falling. Suddenly, he felt Rose's hand searching for his in the darkness, and without hesitation, he grasped it.

"Oh, Doctor," she breathed. "I wish you'd come to me sooner. May I try to help?"

He frowned. "How can you?"

She sighed. "I probably can't, but you're my best mate. I have to try. If I can't chase the nightmares away, please let me help you face them."

Slightly stunned by her words, he could only nod.

"First thing's first. Will you sleep here tonight? Will you let me keep you company and be here if the nightmares come back?"

Another small nod.

She thought a moment. "Have you ever listened to music while you slept?"

"No. I always thought I would find it distracting." 

She chuckled. "Doctor, maybe you need a distraction." She got out of bed and walked over to the speaker. "Any requests? Favorite artist?"

"Er, no one I can think of. I've never been a big music fan, to be honest. I have to be in the right mindset to enjoy music. The right mood. Oh, I can enjoy a good Ian Dury once in a while, but…" He trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence.

He heard the speakers crackle quietly as they began to pump the room full of the same haunting song as before. The bed shifted slightly as she climbed back in.

"May I touch you?" She asked, almost inaudibly. "I just want to comfort you."

He nodded and she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. He relaxed slightly against her and his head rested on her chest. One of her arms was firmly wrapped around his waist, and the other rested on his shoulder and she stroked his hair. He hated being so vulnerable in front of Rose, but for the first time in years, he felt warm and looked after.

"Just focus on the words, Doctor. Let them surround you, surround us."

_I'm sailing away_

_Set an open course for the virgin sea_

_Cause I've got to be free_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

_On board I'm the captain_

_So climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow_

_On every shore_

_And I'll try_

_Oh lord, I'll try_

_To carry on_

He felt a small smile cross his lips as the tension and fear slowly began leaving his body. The words were sad yet soothing, and combined with Rose's comforting grip, he had never felt more safe.

As the exhaustion began to win the battle, he focused more firmly on the sounds of the music and Rose's steady breathing. His eyes slid closed and he finally fell asleep with a beautiful, relaxed smile on his face.

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away_

_Come sail away with me_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I was so happy to see all of the views in just a few days! It pushed me to write the next chapter as soon as I could. Darker things coming soon! If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to PM me! If you like what you see, comment! It will make me write faster!**

Deep in his dreamless sleep, he heard a small rustling sound as Rose slipped out of bed. His eyes opened slightly as he watched her disappear into her dressing room. His head ached from confusion as he tried to remember why the bloody hell he was in his pyjamas, in Rose's bedroom, and in her bed. The memories came flooding back and his face flushed to a dark crimson.

Oh God. He didn't? Did he? Did he really come to her like a small child goes to it's parents after a nightmare?

He buried his face in his hands and let out a groan of frustration.

"Doctor?" He heard Rose's voice call to him from the other room. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," he called back.

He moved to get up, but before he could, Rose came back into the bedroom. He gave her one of his great fake smiles and said the only thing he could think of.

"Morning, Rose."

She gave him a warm, genuine smile and sat down next to him. She had dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a soft-looking red t-shirt.

"Good morning! So, what are we doing today?"

To be honest, he had not given it the slightest bit of thought. His mind was too consumed with his humiliation.

"Oh, I think we will just drift in the void today. I have a few repairs I need to make. Nothing to worry about. Just a few bits here and there." He rambled on, trying his very best to make everything seem normal. She was blocking his path and he could not get out of her bed until she moved. How does one get a female to move so he can exit her bed after he spends the night in it?

"How did you sleep, Doctor?" Her warm hand found his cool one and squeezed.

He looked down and sighed. No point in pretending like it didn't happen. He swallowed and spoke quietly.

"Much better, thanks. I am sorry to have disturbed you."

She smiled and shook her head. "You didn't disturb me. I was awake anyway and happy to help."

He motioned to the door. "Well then! I suppose I should be getting on. Things to do! Things to fix!"

He moved across the bed and gathered his things from the chair next to it before slipping out of her bedroom.

After a quick shower, he dressed in his familiar brown pinstripes and headed to the control room. On the way, he thought back to the events of the previous evening. He couldn't understand why he had acted that way. He never acted that way. He was a strong man, by anyone's definition. He was not a child who ran to mommy every time he had a bad dream. He sighed in disgust as he entered the control room.

The TARDIS hummed a warm greeting as he appeared. This made him smile. His girl. She never judged him. Well, thinking about it, he was sure she did. But she couldn't speak, so it was almost like she didn't judge him. He ran his long, pale fingers over the smooth, almost tree-like support beams and relaxed for a moment.

He had a thought then. The TARDIS knew him. She understood him.

Rose had had a point last night. The music had helped to calm and distract him. Maybe it could do the same now. He could use another distraction.

He sent a silent message to the TARDIS, asking her for help. Being a sentient machine, she could read his emotions and mind. She also had access to every song in existence through time. He simply asked her to read him and supply him with the music he needed.

After a moment, a song began to fill the room. He wrinkled his nose at the American accent of the singer and the TARDIS flashed the control room as a warning. He glanced down, temporarily ashamed, and began to fiddle with things that didn't need fiddling with.

_When there's nowhere else to run_

_Is there room for one more son_

_One more son_

_If you can hold on_

_If you can hold on_

_Hold on_

He did as Rose had instructed and closed his eyes, letting the music swirl around him.

_I want to stand up_

_I want to let go_

_You know_

_You know_

_No you don't_

_You don't_

_I want to shine on in the hearts of men_

_I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand_

A smile crept onto the doctor's face as he absorbed the meaning of the words. Ah, his old girl. She really did know him. The song drew to a close and, without him telling her, she began the song again.

It started out as humming, a quiet sound rising from the doctor's chest without him noticing.

_Another head aches_

_Another heart breaks_

_I am so much older than I can take_

_And my affection_

_Well it comes and goes_

_I need direction to perfection_

_No no no_

Then came the muttering. As the chorus came around, he murmured the words to himself.

_Help me out_

_Yeah_

_You know you gotta help me out_

_Yeah_

_Oh don't you put me on the backburner_

_You know you gotta help me out_

Rose sat in the library trying to read. She had been on the same page for the past twenty minutes. There was a loud noise coming from the control room and she could not, for the life of her, figure out what it was. She was a little afraid of going to find out. The doctor had said that he would be there, tinkering. After the way he had run out of her room this morning, she wasn't sure if he wanted to see her.

Eventually, the curiosity was too much for her. The book wasn't holding her interest anyway. She marked her place and rose to her feet. She followed the sounds and, as she neared the control room, she realized that it was music. She quietly pushed open the door and peeked in.

The doctor was sitting in the jump seat, singing at the top of his lungs. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back.

_Over and again_

_Last call for sin_

_While everyone's lost_

_The battle is won_

_With all these things that I've done_

_All these things that I've done_

_If you can hold on_

_If you can hold on_

The music faded and the only sound left in the room was that of Rose's giggling.

His eyes shot open.

"Rose Tyler! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that? It's rude!" He shouted, jumping up.

She cleared her throat and tried to keep a serious face.

"Nothing, Doctor. I just heard a noise and came to investigate."

"Investigation. Investigation. Don't you all say that curiosity killed the cat? Rassilon!"

He turned to the control panel, frustrated at being caught. She grinned and walked up behind him.

"I guess the music worked, didn't it?"

He groaned inwardly. "Yes. Now, do you need something else or are you satisfied with just sneaking about?"

"Nope. I'm fine now. Though, there is one more thing."

She leaned in so very close that he could feel her warm breath on his neck, and whispered, "I got soul, but I'm not a soldier."

He spun around angrily to see her skipping out of the room with a wide smile on her face.

Stupid apes, he thought, turning back to the center of his lovely, faithful machine.


End file.
